Love Friends And War
by Tyrell-san
Summary: Two twin sisters Ran and Ren learn that helping friends and finding love can prove to be a real challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

" **You bitch." Shouted a yellow haired girl.**

" **Yo Rin, Shut the fuck up." Said a girl dressed in purple.**

" **But An, Meiko…"**

" **Just drop it for god sake." Said Ran.**

" **But…"**

 **Ran shot Rin a look that said, "Don't be stupid."**

" **Fine." Spoke Rin as she crossed her arms and walked off.**

 **Meiko giggled a bit.**

 **Then Ran looked towards Meiko and said "As for you don't think you're better than anyone else."**

" **But I am."**

"… **Not." Added Ran.**

" **Oh yeah?" Said Meiko.**

" **Ya." Replied Ran**

" **Wanna take this outside?" Spoke Meiko.**

" **Sure." Said Ran**

" **You can't leave class whenever you want." Said Miku.**

" **Says who?" Meiko and Ran said in unison.**

" **Well. I for one."**

 **Ran turned around and said" Ya well I think…"**

 **Ran stopped when she realised it was the teacher who just spoke.**

" **Ran apologize to Rin and Meiko, Rin you apologize to Meiko, Meiko apologize to Miku and Rin." Demanded the teacher.**

" **But…" The three said in unison.**

" **Now." Exclaimed the teacher.**

 **All three girls apologized to each other.**

" **Now take your seats." Said the teacher and they all sat down.**

 **Miku looked across the room to Kaito and was thinking to herself.**

" **Oh Kaito." She thought.**

" **That Meiko is so damn wack." Thought Ran.**

" **How dare Meiko makes fun of Miku for liking Kaito." Rin was thinking.**

" **Darn you Ran." Was what Meiko thought.**

 **Now all of the girls were staring at each other with least than pleasant expressions. Rin was looking at Meiko. Meiko stared at Ran, as Ran stared back at her. Miku just ignored the previous scuffle at kept staring at her crush Kaito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Intermission**

" **Miku, you gotta tell Kaito how you feel." Said Rin.**

" **What? Are you crazy? I can't do that." Replied Miku.**

" **Why not?" Asked Neru.**

" **Because I just can't." Miku responded.**

 **Just then Ran walked up to Miku.**

" **Look Miku." She said. "Ya don't have ta tell 'em right now. But ya gotta tell 'em your feelings soon before it's too late."**

" **I know but I just can't I'm too…" Miku said.**

 _Meanwhile_ **...**

" **No Len. I can't tell her."**

" **Come on, Kaito" Said Len.**

" **No."**

" **It sounds to me like someone's chicken. Cluck Cluck."**

" **Let's leave him alone. Even if he's scared." Said Big Al.**

" **Screw both you guys." Huffed Kaito.**

 **Then Len and Big Al both chuckled.**

" **Miku, no excuses." Said Neru as she and Ran both pushed Miku forward so she bummed into Kaito.**

" **An was that such a good idea?" Asked a girl wearing a pink cap.**

" **Relax little sis it's for her own good." Said Ran**

" **Little? You were only born two minutes ahead of me." Said Ren.**

" **Whatever"**

" **Shh, you two so we can see what's happening." Spoke Neru.**

" **I'm sorry." Miku said after bumming into Kaito and falling down.**

" **That's all right." Kaito said after reaching out his hand. "Need a hand?"**

 **Miku grabbed Kaito's hand and he helped her up.**

" **Thanks." Said Miku.**

" **No problem." Spoke Kaito.**

 **Miku and Kaito were looking at each other's eyes.**

" **Miku has beautiful eyes." Thought Kaito.**

" **Kaito has nice eyes." Miku thought.**

 **Both of them started to blush.**

" **So…uh, I guess I'll see ya later." Said Kaito.**

" **Yup. I guess so." Miku said.**

 **Then both Kaito and Miku walked off in opposite directions.**

 **Neru, Ran, Ren and Rin all huffed. Big Al and Len also huffed.**


	3. Note

Okay. Thi story has been on standby for a really long time. This is because I had a really long chapter 3. It was about 2,000 words. However my computer broke and since then I have went through 4 laptops. Unfortunly my current computer is unable to operate microsft. I have found a way to convert files in to microsoft files. But chapter 3 is unrecoverable. fir that reason I will re-write it. New better content while keeping the good stuff I remember. So look forward to it.


End file.
